In advanced semiconductor technologies, the continuing reduction in device size and increasingly complicated circuit designs have made the designing and fabrication of ICs more challenging and costly. The circuit complexity and device density may lead to design errors, such as violation of design rules, layout congestion, timing errors, noise, etc. In order to correct errors without resuming the design cycle, a redesign stage, known as an engineering change order (ECO), is introduced for fixing errors in an efficient manner.